


non ducor, duco.

by ApatheticListlessness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticListlessness/pseuds/ApatheticListlessness
Summary: In that one turn, Gladiolus Evans was born.(Or; it wasn't Lily who was born but instead a jaded merc reborn as the youngest child of bella and jasper evans)





	non ducor, duco.

When Belladonna Fattore was a young and foolish girl that wanted to prove herself to her conservative and religious father, she ran away. 

There was no other way to describe what she had done. It was not a rebellious act nor an irrational decision. It was a young girl who wanted to be free. Free from the cage of _ “You should always act like a proper lady.” _ and unchained by the confines of _ “How will you ever find a husband to wed when you are so unruly?”. _

Belladonna’s father wanted to make sure that his daughter would be taken care of and would be living in luxury for the rest of her life. He had been adamant that she be married off to the son of his business partner but Belladonna had protested vehemently. 

The thing was, both Belladonna and her father were temperamental, so in the following argument between father and daughter, they had shouted at each other from the top of their lungs until their throats went hoarse. 

The following day, before the sun even began to rise, Belladonna left. 

She left everything that she had known. Left her home and the people she cared about, left her father, because despite their often clashing of tempers, Belladonna and her father loved each other very much but not enough for Belladonna to not leave.

  
  


Years later, when the hair on Belladonna’s father’s head grew thin and had whitened, she would return. She would return with many stories to tell her aged father. Stories of her travels, of her experiences, and of how she met hundreds of new people. She would return with a new name, because she hadn’t been Belladonna Fattore in years.

She would return with children: a daughter and a son. Children she had with a man she had grown fond of over the years. A man who never held her back and who let her be as free as she wanted. 

She would return to that aged temperamental man with tears in her eyes. With shaking hands, she would take his wrinkled and fragile hands in hers and tell him;_ “I’m home, Padre.” _

Because even if she hadn’t donned the name Fattore in years, even if she had left, he was still her father. And the estate she grew up in would always, always be her home, even if she had found a second home to belong to.

Petunia was four years old, going on five, when she had found out that no, her mother’s growing stomach was not because she had eaten too much calzone, but was because she was pregnant. When she asked her father what that meant, he gave her a small smile, placed his hand on top of her head and said, _ “You’re going to be a big sister. You won’t be alone anymore _.”

She had been ecstatic. Her friends from school always boasted to her about their siblings, about how they would always play and have fun together. Petunia would always be in a bad mood when her friends’ siblings were mentioned.

She wanted one too! 

In her jealousy, she had included a sibling in her prayers every night. And now, it seems like what her teacher said was true. You only have to pray to God every day and your wish would be granted. She would be having a sibling!

Petunia was a teeny tiny bit jealous because her mother always paid more attention to her bulging stomach than she does to Petunia these days but Petunia would endure. She had asked for a sibling from God and she knew that God would give challenges before giving her gifts.

  
  
  


Jasper let out a small laugh as he watched his young daughter gather some of her toys and decide which of them she would share and give to her unborn sibling. He forgo on telling her that her future brother or sister would probably receive new toys from relatives and friends and that there was no need for her to part with hers. 

Children are so adorable, he thought to himself as he sat back on the couch and kept an eye on Petunia while he relaxed.

It had been a busy and tiring day at work but it seems like just seeing his daughter had released the stress from him. Is this what being a father is, he wondered to himself, that whenever you see your family, all the stress would be gone?

When he had met Bella on the ship in Italy, he hadn’t imagined that he would be settling down with her and would be having two children.

Jasper had gone on a trip to Venice after he won a bet with his friends. He initially thought that it would be boring to go on an all-expense paid trip in his lonesome but it was the opposite.

The thrill of people not knowing who he was as he went around Venice was good. It felt like a release from his responsibilities, release from his ever invading thoughts.

When he had boarded the ship that would take him back to the British Isles, he had bumped into a woman with dark red hair wearing a brightly colored poncho that clashed horribly with her hair. 

It had been hate at first sight. 

The woman, who will later be known as Bella, didn't know a single word in English. Cue Jasper getting cussed out by the Italian woman in a poncho. To this day, he still doesn't know what he did wrong aside from accidentally bumping into her.

That trip back to England was something he would never ever forget. Not because it was when he had met Bella, but because it had been the trip where he and Bella almost fell to their deaths. Ones near death experiences should never be when they were only 18 years old. Or 21, in Bella's case. 

Now, in the present, Jasper was happy that he had bumped into Bella in that ship. Happy that he had won that bet with his friends that led to his trip. Because if it weren't for that bet (a stupid one, now that he was more mature and could see things for what they really were), he wouldn't have had Petunia and his unborn child.

  
  


In the dark of the night, with only the light from his lamp illuminating the path towards the old mansion on top of a hill, a man grumbled to himself as he stomped towards his destination.

As the dark sky became void of stars, and as the animals nearby began to become restless, this brave, or foolish man, depending on how you see it, meandered on despite the uncomfortable feeling he suddenly felt. This was a stupid endeavor, he told himself. He never should have been stupid enough to accept a job from his shady acquaintance.

His foot descended on twigs and dry leaves strewn across the path, making sounds that in the silence, was as loud as a gunshot. It only served to annoy the man as he quickened his pace.

This is stupid, he repeats to himself, unwilling to admit that maybe, maybe he had underestimated the threat this time. That maybe he had been too complacent these past few months because no one had been a serious threat to him. 

As he went further and further into the path, he failed to notice how the trees seem to move, how they seem to cover the path he had previously walked on. And as the night grew short as the dawn approaches, this man, who was brave and stupid, so incredibly stupid, but most of all, was jaded and hardened, would never be seen again.

Acquaintances would worry. Former employers would wonder. But no family would ever come looking. 

For this man had been an orphan. 

An orphan left on the front door of an old couples home in the outskirts of the village. An old couple that would raise the babe to his teens and would eventually die, for they are old and weary, but were happy to be given a chance to be parents, something that was taken from them long ago.

  
  
  


On the 30th of January, as the sun rose and the darkness receded from the sky, Bella's child will be born.

With wispy dark red hair the same shade as his mother, the baby boy will be born healthy. Blurred eyes would later darken into the same mesmerizing shade as his father's, and a face that's a perfect blend of his parents would, in the future, be more apparent. But now, as the newborn babe cries his distress into this world, he would remain a 'pink potato', as his older sister would say, and be coddled and loved by his parents and sister

Until the day comes that he will walk on his own path and commit numerous wondrous feats, he will stay as Bella and Jasper Evans’ beloved son and Petunia Evans’ cherished baby brother.

  


On the 30th of January, as the nurse urged Bella to push, _ push harder because the baby was going to come out, just one more push, ma’am _, the wheels of fate would turn. 

In that one turn, history was changed.

In that one turn, what should’ve been Lily Evans-Potter wasn’t born.

In that one turn, instead of a powerful witch, a wizard was born.

In that one turn, Gladiolus Evans was born.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a male lily story.
> 
> yes, this is a someone-from-another-place-reborn-as-this-character story.
> 
> and yes, it will be kinda gay.


End file.
